Cracked Confession
by sophieashwood
Summary: A really short story of how Hiccup wants to tell Rapunzel those three words...but how can he say it when his awkward puberty gets in the way!


"You had another growth spurt again" Rapunzel remarked as she continued to run her fingers through her boyfriend's hair, "Keep growing at this rate and it's going to be harder for me to kiss you"

Hiccup just nodded as he readjusted his head on Rapunzel's lap

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked, "You've been really quiet all afternoon"

Hiccup shrugged as he diverged from his girlfriend's gaze and focused on his dragon that she was leaning on.

The blonde sighed, "Alright, then you leave me no choice."

Rapunzel immediately dug her fingers into Hiccup's sides and began tickling him mercilessly. Hiccup remained close-lipped even though he was fully caught in her trap and squirming uncontrollably. Rapunzel then moved to Hiccup's abdomen and his thigh and that's when Hiccup caved.

"Wait Rapunzel!" Hiccup screeched as his voice cracked. The teen quickly slapped a hand over his mouth as he flopped onto the ground, "Not again"

"Oh" Rapunzel said catching his embarrassment "I didn't realize your voice was cracking again"

"This a Hel on top of Hel" Hiccup grumbled into his hand

"It's really not that bad honey"

"Not that bad!" Hiccup exclaimed as he propped himself up into a sitting position, his voice failing him again

"I think it's cute" Rapunzel complimented with wide innocent eyes

"You think everything is cute" Hiccup replied with a pout

"Alright" Rapunzel said as she crawled into Hiccup's lap and locked her ankles around his waist, "What if I said it was adorable"

"Isn't that kind of the same thing?"

Rapunzel then wrapped her arms around his neck, "Then I think it's really sexy" She said as she kissed his neck.

Hiccup smiled at her affectionate gesture but still remained quiet.

"Hiccup, a cracking voice isn't going to change what we've had for five months" Rapunzel pointed out as she grabbed his face

"You're right, you're right" Hiccup sighed in defeat from his failed childish attitude

Rapunzel giggled as she squished his cheeks, "That's my baby boo"

The Viking guy immediately shot a glare at his dragon, _*You told her about that, didn't you?* _

_*How could I?*_Toothless said, not making the slightest movement, _*She doesn't understand me*_

Rapunzel shook a head at her boys before she rested it against Hiccup's collarbone. Hiccup placed his hand on Rapunzel's neck and rubbed his thumb gently on the back of it.

His girlfriend always had some kind of encouragement for him since puberty started hitting him hard after his 16th birthday last month. She had said that his for now gangly limbs were to hold her better, and that his irritating stubble tickled her skin. Her feelings never did change no matter what he looked like.

Hiccup gulped hard as the words he wanted to tell Rapunzel that were begging to come out. She had already said it a week ago, though she didn't know he had heard. Still he shouldn't have had no worry about her reply...but he did.

"Rapunzel" Hiccup finally said after a few agonizing minutes

"Yeah" She said as she had begun drawing lazy circles on Hiccup's chest

"...I love you" Hiccup declared as boldly as he could, although his voice cracked especially badly during his confession, causing Hiccup to wince.

Rapunzel's head immediately shot up and she looked at Hiccup straight in his eyes. Hiccup bit his lip in anticipation as he felt a blush creep up on his neck.

Just when Hiccup was about to take back what he said in an effort to avoid his awkwardness, Rapunzel grabbed Hiccup's face and kissed him deeply.

"I love you" Hiccup mumbled against their tightly connected lips

"I love you too" Rapunzel said as she placed a small peck on Hiccup's lips. "I love you too" She declared again as she gave him another peck and repeated it all over with a final, "I love you too"

_*She tells me that she loves me all the time and it's never this aggressive*_

Hiccup waved a hand at the dragon to shut up and not ruin the mood as he went in for another kiss. Toothless just huffed at the lip-locked teens and curled back onto the ground.

"I'm really should have told you sooner" Hiccup said in an unintentionally low voice

Rapunzel giggled as she pressed her nose against Hiccup's, "Hey, I think your voice is sounding better"

"Then maybe we should keep kissing and see if it gets even better." Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at her Hiccup's attempts of being smooth in which Hiccup also added, "Never know until you try"

_*Even I know that that idea is highly illogical*_ Toothless pointed out

Though the dragon was entirely ignored as the teens continued their heated activities. And these continued all throughout the warm afternoon and into the early evening in a blur of repeated declarations of love and sweet kisses.


End file.
